Intoxicating
by vickyyxoxo
Summary: Chuck and Blair before she leaves for France. Memories of her looking after Chuck when he is drunk.


**Intoxicating**

Blair Waldorf could remember each time Charles "Chuck" Bass was brought to her penthouse whilst being drunk. James, Chuck's limo driver, would pick Chuck up from whichever bar he was in and take the intoxicated teen to Blair's penthouse. Chuck could not go to his best friend's, Nathaniel Archibald, house as the "Captain" would disapprove of the scenario, Chuck could not go to Serena Van Der Woodsen's because her mother kept moving from one house to another and they were currently residing at Chuck's father's hotel, "The Palace". James knew not to take Chuck to his suite in The Palace as his father, Bart Bass, would probably lash out at Chuck or fire James. Blair's house was always the place to go because her mother, Eleanor Waldorf, was always vacant from the penthouse.

Tonight would be like any other night for Blair when Chuck arrived intoxicated and not with it. However, Blair had his last ever words that he said to her on repeat, "rode hard and put away wet…I don't want you and I don't see why anyone else would either", she knew James was unaware about the tension between the two but she couldn't bare to turn him away, the old Blair Waldorf would have sent him away but the current Blair had no-one to keep her company tonight. Serena was in Brooklyn with Cabbage Patch on a romantic date. And with that thought, she flipped open her phone and told James to bring Chuck to hers. She went up to her room and sighed, remembering when this had all started.

**4 Years ago**

_Blair Waldorf was 12 years old, and was planning her future in her scrapbook in her room when her phone started ringing, she flipped it open,_

"_What, Bass?" Her tone was sweet with a hint of bitterness._

"_Miss Waldorf, this is James, Mr. Bass's driver, Master Bass is intoxicated with nowhere to go. Would I be able to bring him round so he can sober up?"_

"_Yes, yes, if you must." Blair hung up, she knew the problems that would be caused if he went home and frankly she was bored anyways. Eleanor was out of town for three months and she was craving company._

_James turned up 10 minutes later, attempting to support a swaying Chuck. As soon as Chuck saw Blair, he ran over to her shouting "Blair Bear", knocking her over instead of hugging her and sprawling out on top of her,_

"_Miss Waldorf, I am so sorry, shall I take Mr. Bass upstairs?" James had rushed over to free Blair from under Chuck._

"_No, just go and tell no-one about this." Blair snapped whilst heaving Chuck off her._

_15 minutes later and Chuck was laid in the bathroom with his head hanging over her porcelain white toilet bowl, emptying his colourful stomach contents into it._

_Another 10 minutes later and Chuck stumbled out of the bathroom; Blair was laid on her bed watching him._

"_Take off you clothes and get into bed, Bass." Blair demanding, she liked to be in control._

_Chuck obeyed and crawled into her bed to lie at her right hand side, he was wearing nothing but his boxers._

"_I'm sorry" was all her could say before falling into a deep sleep._

Blair remembered that this had become a fortnightly event, it was every time Bart was on a business deal and wasn't around, even if Chuck didn't admit it, he missed his father and that would lead him to drink heavily and telling James to drive him round to the Waldorf Residence. Blair remembered that one Chuck night was different.

**2 years ago**

_Blair had Serena over to stay the night as Eleanor and Lily where both out of town, they were checking out Gossip Girl's latest blog when Blair's phone started ringing._

"_Just bring him up James." Blair hadn't even bothered to check the callers I.D._

_10 minutes later and Chuck strolled into Blair's room, shocked to see blonde hair as well as brown hair on the bed. _

"_Party" Chuck cried, grabbing his phone and calling back up, his best friend and Blair's boyfriend, Nate._

_Half an hour later and Nate and Serena were sliding down Blair's banister as fast as they could. Blair had the envious look in her eyes so Chuck poured her another apple martini._

_Serena bounded up to Blair and begged for a game of Truth and Dare. Nate and Chuck seemed to like this idea so Blair agreed and set four cushions on the floor in the living room with a bottle of tequila in the middle. Serena wanted to start seeing as she had thought of the game._

"_Nate, Truth or Dare?"_

"_Truth"_

"_Ok, who do you love more, Blair or Chuck?"_

"_Blair but if I ever change teams, you're the one for me Chuck." Blair smiled but noticed he had stared at Serena the whole time. Now it was Nate's turn._

"_Chuck, Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare"_

"_Go hug and kiss Dorota."_

"_Easy,"_

"_On the lips"._

_3 minutes later and Chuck arrived with a smirk on his face, supporting a red cheek._

"_Blair, Truth or Dare?"_

"_Truth"_

"_Why don't you think you are beautiful?"_

_Blair blushed._

"_Because my mother prefers other girls to me." Blair eyed Serena but Serena was too busy drinking to notice._

"_Serena, Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare"_

"_Call the pizza place, flirt with the delivery boy and make out with him" Blair saw Chuck wink and she knew she had picked a good dare._

_15 minutes later, Serena walked back into the room with disgust on her face, somehow Gossip Girl knew about her make out session with pizza face the pizza boy._

_An hour later and Nate was getting bored, he had run down the street in nothing but his boxers, Chuck's fantasy of Blair kissing Serena had come true, Serena had admitted to sleeping with her teddy bear still and Chuck admitted to missing his mother and his father. Finally it was time for bed, Nate had gone home and Serena found herself sharing Blair's bed with Blair and Chuck. Serena and Chuck were at each end and Blair in the middle because she was petite._

"_Thank you" whispered Chuck to Blair._

That was a fun night for Blair but it was the beginning of a secret as well. The last time before tonight was confusing, mainly because Chuck was unusually quiet and it was his last time of gate crashing at Blair's.

**1 year ago**

_Blair was pacing in her living room waiting for James to bring Chuck over. Blair had been thinking about why her best friend would just leave her and move to a boarding school in Connecticut and Nate wasn't answering her calls, she hoped that Chuck may be in a good state to answer her questions. The elevator door pinged open causing her to jump out of her thoughts, James waved to her and walked Chuck up to Blair's room. Chuck saw the distress on Blair's face and cringed against it, he really wished he had not witnessed the scene between his best friend and her boyfriend and her best friend at the Sheppard's wedding. The best friend and the boyfriend, both drunk, both animals riding each other, it broke his heart when he saw, all he could think of was Blair, he knew he needed a reason to spend the night at hers so being drunk was the only way without her suspecting anything._

_Chuck surfaced out of the bathroom 10 minutes later, puffy eyed as he had been crying and Chuck Bass does not cry ever but Blair was an exception. Chuck was grateful to Blair; she had bought him some Pyjama bottoms and a few suits and put them in her closet so he would be seen leaving the penthouse in wrinkled clothes. Blair knew something was wrong the minute he climbed into bed but she hadn't the courage to ask him. Chuck lay closer to Blair as if he was protecting her, maybe from the truth?_

"_I'm so sorry" he murmured in her ear._

That was the last time he had had the courage to turn up at hers drunk, he normally chanced going home, he hated lying to Blair, even after their eventful night during Victrola.

**Present Day**

Tonight was the same; Chuck threw up for 25 minutes and changed his clothes before crawling into Blair's bed. However, tonight he found himself talking to her in bed.

"Blair, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean any of it, I just hated to think that you saw me as your last resort and I'm sick of being used."

"Chuck, I hate you right now and the old Blair would have kicked you out by now but the current Blair doesn't want to spend her last night here alone. Yes, your words hurt me like hell and drove me to my decision but my mind is set, I'm a Waldorf and I don't change my mind, now if you don't mind, I need my beauty sleep, I have a flight to catch tomorrow. Goodnight Bass."

"Blair…" Blair did not respond, instead she cried silently into her pillow.

Chuck stayed awake for the next 2 hours thinking about what he had said to her and where she was running to, the Blair her knew wouldn't run but the newly dethroned alone queen B was running and that was not a good sign. He quietly got up out of her bed, changed into one of his suits, placed his scarf next to her and whispered into her ear before leaving the penthouse forever. He could not make her stay nor make her happy.

"I love you Blair."


End file.
